


swift kiss

by tipitina



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Inktober Day 1 : a swift kiss





	swift kiss

This is a swift kiss.  
(Inktober Day 1, paper, pencil and Ink)


End file.
